Śmiem cię zapytać
by Akolitka
Summary: Co się stało z Tomem Riddle, kiedy jego dziennik został zniszczony? Czy wspomnienia naprawdę mogą umrzeć? Tłumaczenie fika Lady Terminal. Wersja poprawiona
1. I

**Rozdział II**

Harry nie czuł się tak, jak powinien był się czuć zaraz po przebudzeniu. Gdzie podział się ten oślepiający strach i to łapanie oddechu z trudem, które zazwyczaj pojawiały się po koszmarze? Przez trzy miesiące zawsze czekał na przebudzenie, kiedy już docierał na szczyt schodów.

To była zmiana na lepsze od tropiących go wspomnień. Syriusz opadający za zasłonę, Glizdogon zabijający Cedrica. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle wciąż śni o Komnacie Tajemnic. Wydawało mu się, że z tym miejscem łączą go pewne niedokończone jeszcze sprawy.

Harry zaczął na nowo zwyczajnie postrzegać kolejny dzień. Wstał z łóżka i założył dżinsy, które ładnie uwypuklały kształt jego bioder. Życie z Dursley'ami mogło sprawić, że zyska nieco więcej na wadze, ale w sumie, quidditch w trakcie roku szkolnego doprowadzi go do dobrej formy.

Ruszył w stronę łazienki chcąc wziąć szybki prysznic. Harry zauważył, że cały dom był jeszcze w stanie sennego odrętwienia. Cicho otworzył drzwi do łazienki. Gdy tylko wszedł do środka poczuł coś dziwnego. Wewnątrz było bardzo, bardzo ciepło, chociaż wiedział, że od wczoraj nikogo tam nie było.

Harry włączył natrysk, zsunął z siebie dżinsy i stojąc przed lustrem zaczął szczotkować zęby, czekając aż woda w prysznicu odpowiednio się rozgrzeje. Starannie próbował uporządkować dziwne uczucie, jakie odczuwał w łazience. Przypomniał sobie o śnie, jaki miał ostatniej nocy. To uczucie, kiedy ten dziwny wiatr przeniknął go na schodach. Nagle zdołał w swoim umyśle połączyć to wszystko w jedną, spójną całość.

Ta obecność! Harry poczuł, coś niedaleko siebie, tak jak wtedy, przed tygodniem, ale teraz to uczucie było o wiele silniejsze. Harry wzdrygnął się, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk na swoich ramionach. Zadrżał. Tak! Teraz wyraźnie poczuł czyjeś ramiona. Były one owinięte wokół jego cienkiej talii i przeraziły go całkowicie. Harry zamknął oczy, starając się wyrównać oddech. Woda pod prysznicem była już wystarczająco ciepła i położył szczoteczkę na umywalce. Ostrożnie przeszedł obok zasłony i pośpiesznie wsunął się pod strumień gorącej wody. Kojące uczucie rozeszło się po jego ciele, ale mimo to czuł, jakby ktoś leniwie rysował palcem kółka na rozgrzanej skórze jego klatki piersiowej.

– O mój Boże.

Harry z trudem oddychał. Jego żołądek skręcił się w supeł i chłopak zamknął oczy. Winił się za to, że czuł się zbyt dobrze, a jego ciało reagowało w sposób zwyczajny dla każdego nastoletniego chłopaka. Umysł Harry'ego miotał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wyjścia. Musi, po prostu musi się stamtąd wydostać. Zmył szampon z włosów na tyle szybko jak tylko mógł. Z pewnością czuł przez cały czas drugą parę rąk schodzącą coraz niżej, w dół brzucha. A kiedy szybko umył się ram na dole, mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał chichot.

Uczucie przerażenia po strasznym prysznicu towarzyszyło mu przez cały dzień. Kiedy robił śniadanie, upuścił coś na podłogę, a gdy odwrócił się by to podnieść, stało się coś dziwnego - nie znalazł tego tam gdzie to upadło. Łopatka do ciasta trzy razy uciekała przed nim na drugi koniec pokoju, kiedy już miał ją chwycić. Coś z pewnością było nie tak.

Kiedy Harry wyszedł wyplewić chwasty w ogrodzie na przedzie domu usłyszał, że ktoś nuci jakąś dziwną przedszkolną rymowankę tuż nad jego uchem. To z pewnością był chłopiec, i był to głos, który gdzieś już kiedyś słyszał, dawno, dawno temu.


	2. II

**Rozdział II**

Harry nie czuł się tak, jak powinien był się czuć zaraz po przebudzeniu. Gdzie podział się ten oślepiający strach i to łapanie oddechu z trudem, które zazwyczaj pojawiały się po koszmarze? Przez trzy miesiące zawsze czekał na przebudzenie, kiedy już docierał na szczyt schodów.

To była zmiana na lepsze od tropiących go wspomnień. Syriusz opadający za zasłonę, Glizdogon zabijający Cedrica. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle wciąż śni o Komnacie Tajemnic. Wydawało mu się, że z tym miejscem łączą go pewne niedokończone jeszcze sprawy.

Harry zaczął na nowo zwyczajnie postrzegać kolejny dzień. Wstał z łóżka i założył dżinsy, które ładnie uwypuklały kształt jego bioder. Życie z Dursley'ami mogło sprawić, że zyska nieco więcej na wadze, ale w sumie, quidditch w trakcie roku szkolnego doprowadzi go do dobrej formy.

Ruszył w stronę łazienki chcąc wziąć szybki prysznic. Harry zauważył, że cały dom był jeszcze w stanie sennego odrętwienia. Cicho otworzył drzwi do łazienki. Gdy tylko wszedł do środka poczuł coś dziwnego. Wewnątrz było bardzo, bardzo ciepło, chociaż wiedział, że od wczoraj nikogo tam nie było.

Harry włączył natrysk, zsunął z siebie dżinsy i stojąc przed lustrem zaczął szczotkować zęby, czekając aż woda w prysznicu odpowiednio się rozgrzeje. Starannie próbował uporządkować dziwne uczucie, jakie odczuwał w łazience. Przypomniał sobie o śnie, jaki miał ostatniej nocy. To uczucie, kiedy ten dziwny wiatr przeniknął go na schodach. Nagle zdołał w swoim umyśle połączyć to wszystko w jedną, spójną całość.

Ta obecność! Harry poczuł, coś niedaleko siebie, tak jak wtedy, przed tygodniem, ale teraz to uczucie było o wiele silniejsze. Harry wzdrygnął się, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk na swoich ramionach. Zadrżał. Tak! Teraz wyraźnie poczuł czyjeś ramiona. Były one owinięte wokół jego cienkiej talii i przeraziły go całkowicie. Harry zamknął oczy, starając się wyrównać oddech. Woda pod prysznicem była już wystarczająco ciepła i położył szczoteczkę na umywalce. Ostrożnie przeszedł obok zasłony i pośpiesznie wsunął się pod strumień gorącej wody. Kojące uczucie rozeszło się po jego ciele, ale mimo to czuł, jakby ktoś leniwie rysował palcem kółka na rozgrzanej skórze jego klatki piersiowej.

– O mój Boże.

Harry z trudem oddychał. Jego żołądek skręcił się w supeł i chłopak zamknął oczy. Winił się za to, że czuł się zbyt dobrze, a jego ciało reagowało w sposób zwyczajny dla każdego nastoletniego chłopaka. Umysł Harry'ego miotał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wyjścia. Musi, po prostu musi się stamtąd wydostać. Zmył szampon z włosów na tyle szybko jak tylko mógł. Z pewnością czuł przez cały czas drugą parę rąk schodzącą coraz niżej, w dół brzucha. A kiedy szybko umył się ram na dole, mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał chichot.

Uczucie przerażenia po strasznym prysznicu towarzyszyło mu przez cały dzień. Kiedy robił śniadanie, upuścił coś na podłogę, a gdy odwrócił się by to podnieść, stało się coś dziwnego - nie znalazł tego tam gdzie to upadło. Łopatka do ciasta trzy razy uciekała przed nim na drugi koniec pokoju, kiedy już miał ją chwycić. Coś z pewnością było nie tak.

Kiedy Harry wyszedł wyplewić chwasty w ogrodzie na przedzie domu usłyszał, że ktoś nuci jakąś dziwną przedszkolną rymowankę tuż nad jego uchem. To z pewnością był chłopiec, i był to głos, który gdzieś już kiedyś słyszał, dawno, dawno temu.


	3. III

**Rozdział III**

Harry nie mógł się już doczekać kolejnego snu. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że to w nim w końcu znajdzie odpowiedź na wszystkie swoje pytania. Sen zaczynał się tak samo jak poprzednie. Szedł wolno po posadzce Komnaty Tajemnic i zaczął wspinać się po schodach wiodących do ust Slytherina - i gdy dotarł już na szczyt usłyszał dziecięcą wyliczankę nuconą w jednym z pokojów i w tym samym czasie potężny podmuch wiatru porwał go do środka. Po raz pierwszy Harry się nie obudził. Więc nie namyślając się, wziął śmiały krok naprzód.

Wszystkie pokoje po drugiej stronie ust posągu wydawały się dziwnie puste. Nawet stojące tam meble były tak jak gdyby nieobecne.

Więc kiedy chłopak przeszedł już przez wszystkie komnaty, zauważył, że ominął jedną z nich, której drzwi były lekko uchylone.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i ostrożnie trącił ręką drzwi, które otwarły się z cichym skrzypieniem.

Nic się nie stało, i powoli wszedł do środka. Kiedy zobaczył zawartość komnaty całe powietrze ze świstem uleciało z jego płuc.

Na największym fotelu stojącym pod kominkiem siedział nastoletni Tom Marvolo Riddle. Jego ciemne, czarne włosy zwinięte były schludnie wokół jego prawego ucha, a na jego ustach błądził niebezpieczny uśmieszek.

Młody mężczyzna uniósł brwi wyczekująco, i skinął na fotel naprzeciw niego.

Wszystkie włosy na ramionach Harry'ego zjeżyły się na ten widok. To było tak niesamowite, ale niemniej, powoli podszedł do fotela i opadł na niego elegancko. Ciepło promieniujące z wygaszonego paleniska przyjemnie rozgrzewało jego zmarznięte stopy. Tom wyczarował szklankę w powietrzu i wyciągnął zza fotela butelkę czerwonego wina. Pozwolił by szklanka delikatnie opadła na stolik szachowy stojący pomiędzy nimi. Powoli odkorkował butelkę i zaczął ją napełniać.

Harry jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na Toma. Był dziwne, nieludzko wręcz spokojny o siebie. Patrzył jak ten delikatnie wsunął z wewnętrznej kieszeni swoich szat maleńką fiolkę.

– Wiem, że nie jestem typem eee... wiarygodnej osoby... Jednak daję ci słowo że to pozwoli ukoić twoje nerwy.

Tom ostrożnie wylał zawartość fiolki do krwistego wina. Trzymał w wyciągniętej ręce szklankę dla Harry'ego, i potrząsając nią lekko, sprawił, że chłopak wyciągnął chude ramię i wziął ją do ręki.

Ale czy mógł rzeczywiście oczekiwać wiarygodności od Toma Riddle'a? Iskra gorącego gniewu zapłonęła w jego sercu. To był człowiek, który zamordował jego rodziców. Który przyniósł na ten świat strach, ból, śmierć i męczeństwo dla wielu niewinnych ludzi. Ileż to razy w ciągu nocy Harry budził się, zlany potem na dźwięk krzyku Cedrika. Nawiedzany przez wizje Syriusza, jedynego, który naprawdę o niego dbał. Jako syn swoich rodziców, jako przyjaciel swoich przyjaciół, jako syn chrzestny Syriusza... Jak on mógł siedzieć tutaj i patrzeć mu w oczy? Tom... nie, Voldemort, siedział naprzeciw niego, ze zmartwieniem goszczącym na jego ślicznej twarzy, udając troskę o niego.

– Wiesz. – Powiedział znacząco. – Jesteśmy w twoim śnie. Rzecz jasna nie bez powodu, ale pomyśl, czy gdybym chciał cię skrzywdzić chłopcze, czy nie zrobiłbym tego już dawno temu?

Tom wyciągnął jedno ze swoich długich, szczupłych ramion i delikatnie przejechał swoim kciukiem po czole Harry'ego, wzdłuż linii jego blizny, uśmiechając się z podziwem.

– Czy to boli? – Riddle zapytał powoli. Harry był lekko zszokowany. Gwałtowny ból pojawiał się za każdym razem gdy Czarny Pan go dotykał. Przez chwilę czuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele po wypiciu wina. Po jakimś czasie spojrzał do przodu, i jak tylko mógł najszybciej odskoczył od ręki Toma. Co to było?

– To nie boli, prawda? – Tom wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. – To wszystko, co mogłem dla ciebie zrobić... Już nigdy więcej nie poczujesz tego bólu.

Oczy Harry'ego szybko powędrowały do Ślizgona. Szczerość i troska malowały się w jego oczach. Było w nich coś jeszcze, złość na samego siebie za to, że go zdenerwował.

Wątpliwości dręczyły chłopca. Co to wszystko znaczy? Wydawało się niemożliwe, żeby Riddle próbował go ponownie oszukać.

– Tomie Riddle. – To były pierwsze słowa, jakie do niego powiedział. – Dlaczego to Komnata pojawia się w moich snach, co noc? Oferujesz mi uspokojenie i uczciwość. I przysięgam, że chodzisz za mną już całe lato. – Harry potrząsnął głową w kierunku szklanki, którą trzymał w ręku. – Czego chcesz ode mnie? Czy nie już obciążasz mnie wystarczająco? Nawet teraz w najgłębszych, najbardziej niewinnych czeluściach mojej pamięci przychodzisz, aby wziąć również i mój rozsądek?

Czy on w ogóle wie, że kiedy Harry nie miał tych wspaniałych snów o swoich przyjaciołach, to siedział uwięziony w swoim pokoju, przez całe lato? Oczywiście, że nie, ponieważ podświadomie, Harry wiedział, że Tom był tam, przez cały czas. Z pełnym dostępem do jego umysłu.

I wtedy Harry zaczął się bać.

– Nie chłopcze, nie jestem Lordem Voldemortem. – Mruknął Tom mruknął, a jego głos pełen był niezidentyfikowana emocji.

– Myślałeś, że mnie zabiłeś. – Harry obserwował swojego rozmówcę siadając prościej. – Kiedy oddzieliłeś fragment mojej duszy od dziennika, a ja po prostu przeniosłem go na inny podmiot.

A więc jestem podmiotem. Nie jestem Lordem Voldemortem. Jestem Tomem Riddle... Wspomnieniem Toma Riddle'a, siedemnastoletniego chłopaka, ambitnego ucznia.

– Kiedy więc zniszczyłeś mój dziennik Harry, wydawało ci się, że mnie zabiłeś, ale nie można zabić _wspomnienia_. – Tom kontynuował uroczyście. – Kiedy unicestwiłeś mój dziennik, nie miałem już niczego, czego mógłbym się trzymać. Mój dziennik przestał już być jedynym miejscem, które było w stanie utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Utraciłem wówczas swoją cielesną formę i niczym dusza rozdzielona od ciała prawie przestałem istnieć.

– Zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, jaką mogłem jeszcze wtedy zrobić. Gdybym jakimś cudem zdołał zachować moje poprzednie miejsce przebywania, na nowo straciłbym wolność. Ale przebywając poza materialnym podmiotem szybko traciłem siebie. Czułem, że tylko jedna rzecz tamtym pomieszczeniu, byłaby w stanie zaakceptować moją magiczną sygnaturę.

Tom spojrzał uważnie na Harry'ego, jakby starając się, aby chłopak mógł zrozumieć, to, co właśnie usłyszał.

– Jestem dosłownie przywiązany do ciebie.


	4. IV

**Rozdział IV**

Tom siedział w fotelu, pozwalając, aby do Harry'ego dotarło to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Nie mógł mu nawet tego dobrze wytłumaczyć.

– Możesz pić? Mamy dużo rzeczy do omówienia, a ta rozmowa będzie bardziej owocna, jeśli oboje będziemy nieco... spokojniejsi. – Powiedział cicho.

Niechętnie Harry rzucił okiem w kierunku dopiero co napoczętej butelki wina i był nieco zaskoczony, gdy szklanka nagle zniknęła z jego dłoni. Tom wypuścił z ust dramatyczne westchnienie i Gryfon spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć swoją szklankę w ręku Ślizgona.

Tom skinął głową i Harry spokojnym, opanowanym ruchem podniósł wino do ust i wziął mały łyczek.

– To jest naprawdę bardzo drogie wino. – Skomentował mężczyzna i położył szklankę na stole w zasięgu rąk Harry'ego. – Obiecałem, że ci nie zaszkodzi. Teraz będziesz nie mógł mi zarzucić braku gościnności.

Harry zignorował słowa Ślizgona, i wyciągnął rękę po to by znowu chwycić swoją szklankę.

– Tak, więc Tom, – Harry podniósł eliksir do swoich małych, chłopięcych ust. – Mówisz, że jesteś w moim umyśle już od czterech lat? – Wziął mały łyk wina, rozkoszując się przez chwilę jego nieco cierpkawym smakiem na swoim języku.

W chwilę później połknął je, delektując się ciepłym uczuciem rozchodzącym się po jego żołądku. Cała jego irytacja wyparowała zabierając ze sobą resztki agresji, podczas gdy ciepłe uczucie wciąż w nim rosło, aż opanowało całe jego ciało, tak, że na jego ramionach stanęły wszystkie włoski, a przez jego ciało przeszło coś na kształt ciepłego podmuchu.

– Kiedyś gardziłem tobą.– Westchnął Tom. – Każdy swój dzień spędzałem na planowaniu zemsty.– Harry wziął kolejny łyk wina, pozwalając, aby obmyło jego kubki smakowe. – Miałem zamiar cię zabić, gdybym tylko znalazł na to sposób, i wierz mi że zrobiłbym to powoli i bardzo boleśnie.

– Nie mogłem z tobą rozmawiać, nie byłem w stanie cię dotknąć... – Starszy z mężczyzn, przyłapany opuścił wzrok na podłogę. – Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak mogłem przez pierwsze dwa lata czuć coś takiego? Nie mogłem zrobić nic oprócz czucia nieustannej, zjadającej mnie wściekłości.

Harry mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Wiedział, jak to jest gdy nikt cię nie słucha, ale myśl o tym żeby naprawdę być samotnym była nie do pomyślenia.

A Tom był całkowicie samotny. Przynajmiej Harry mógł pójść do szkoły, poznać Rona i Hermionę...

Tom kontynuował:

– Stopniowo traciłem entuzjazm do swoich planów. Zacząłem zauważać, że tak naprawdę nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić. Mógłbym rzecz jasna cię zabić, ale oznaczało by to i moją śmierć. To było około drugiej połowy twojego czwartego roku w Hogwarcie. Po tym jak zwróciłeś uwagę na Cho-Chang. Nigdy nie przestałeś o niej myśleć. Co jakiś czas słyszałem twoje myśli: „Cho Chang mnie nie lubi", „Cho-Chang mnie nie zauważa" i „Cho-Chang pójdzie na bal z Cedricem Diggory'm". – Uśmiech po raz kolejny rozkwitł na ustach Toma. Spojrzał na młodego czarodzieja przed sobą, jak gdyby go drażniąc.

– Tak bardzo się zmieniłeś od tamtego czasu. – Przyznał Tom, a jego szyderczy uśmieszek przekształcił się uśmiech dumny.

– Nawet przez to wszystko, przez co przeszedłeś, po tym, do czego zostałeś zmuszony, wciąż jesteś tym samym Harry'm Potter'em.

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. – Gdy twoi przyjaciele walczyli ze sobą, twoje problemy były tak nic nie znaczące w porównaniu z ich problemami. Byłeś i jesteś w stanie rzucić się za nimi w ogień.

– I w końcu zobaczyłem, że nie jesteś irytującym, skupiającym na sobie uwagę, wciąż udającym dzielnego Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. W końcu to zobaczyłem, Harry. Jesteś pełnym bezinteresownej miłości i uprzejmości młodym mężczyzną, którym wciąż ktoś manipulował, wykorzystywał i obrzucał kalumniami.

Harry poczuł się dziwnie, a nawet niepewnie słysząc tak pochlebne słowa dobywające się z ust swojego najgorszego wroga. Przetarł dłonią czoło chcąc się uspokoić. Jedyną możliwość widział w tym, że Riddle się upił.

– Wtedy, gdy znalazłeś swojego ojca chrzestnego i uratowałeś mu życie. – Tom zobaczył pełen goryczy uśmiech goszczący na twarzy Harry'ego, gdy tylko wspomniał Syriusza. – Gorąco ci kibicowałem, chociaż jeszcze wtedy cię nienawidziłem. – Tom kontynuował. – Potem w następnym roku, gdy byłeś świadkiem mojego odrodzenia, Harry. Ja... – Mężczyzna pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. – Byłeś świadkiem odrodzenia Voldemorta. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, czym się stał. Przed tą nocą był moim idolem, kimś, kim chciałem się stać. Był wszystkim, kim chciałem być. Do dziś nie rozumiem, jaki strach wzbudzał w ludziach. Dla mnie był nikim. – Tom popatrzył na swojego gościa z szacunkiem, zaciskając pięści. – Voldemort był zły, a ty, Harry jesteś odważny. Zaczęłam cię rozumieć, zobaczyłem, że twoja dusza jest rozdarta, ale w całkowicie inny, dużo zdrowszy sposób niż moja, Ale jest jedna rzecz, która zasadniczo nas róźni. – Harry spojrzał w oczy Toma. Walczył ze swoimi lękami i tym dziwnym podobieństwem jego podobieństwa do Voldemorta, przez całe swoje życie. Tom usiadł przed nim z iskrą w oku, tak, że Harry poznał, że jego oczy są niemal identyczne jak te należące do niego. Zastanawiające, że Tom mógłby chcieć kogoś chronić...

Mężczyzna kontynuował: – Jak mówiłem jest jedna różnica pomiędzy tobą a mną, Jest ona tak kompletna, tak bardzo nas od siebie odpycha, niczym gruby mur rozdzielający nas. Ty, Harry znalazłeś sposób, by kochać ludzi. Twoja bezstronna i uczciwa miłość istniała głęboko w tobie pomimo nienawiści, jaka cię otaczała od najmłodszych lat.

– Ja... Chcę się tego nauczyć.


End file.
